The instant invention relates generally to oral devices, and more particularly, to a rotating flexible stem tooth brush.
Numerous tooth brushes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be electrically operated. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.